Link's new journey
by Masterchibi
Summary: link is sent on a new quest at the same time he is wondering why he was chosen to be a hero out of others. will he find out why he was chosen and will he complete his quest
1. links new journey

Link's New journey 

Chapter 1

Link the hero of time had saved to world from Gannondorf once again. He finally has time to rest and relax. Link thinks to himself "I wonder why I was the one who was chosen to be the hero of time well maybe Zelda knows." Link starts to walk towards Hyrule Castle, but before he could get even half way one of the castle guards stop him. "Master Link" yelled the guard "Master Link the princess asked for you." "Right, I was just about to head towards the castle anyways," replied Link. "Ok, then if you don't mind may I a company you towards the castle" asked the guard. "No, not at all let's go then," answered Link. Link and the guard start to walk towards the castle, after a few minutes Link and the guard arrive in Hyrule Market. "I must stay in front of the castle you go on ahead and see Zelda," said the guard once they had reach Hyrule Market. "Ok, then I'll see you later" Link called out as he walked away. Link eventually enters the castle grounds and looks for Zelda. "Excuse me uh... sir" Link called to a guard. "Ah master Link you may call me Bob," replied the guard. "Uh... ok then Bob where is Princess Zelda at this moment" asked Link. "The princess she should be in the garden," answered Bob, "If not check her room." "Well, thanks Bob" Link walks away wondering what type of name is Bob. Link continues, first he checks the garden and finds nothing then Link looks in Zelda's room and finds Zelda asleep. "Best not wake her I'll just wait here," Link said to himself. Link sits down, relaxes and waits for Zelda to awaken. About half an hour later Zelda wakes up from her sleep. "Good afternoon Princess" Link says. "Link you don't have to call me Princess Zelda just plain and simple call me Zelda," replied Zelda. "Ok then Zelda what did you need me," Link asked. "Link I need you to find three artifacts for me," answered Zelda. "Those artifacts would be what exactly," asked Link once again. "The artifacts are the rare treasures of Hyrule, the artifacts are parts to create a sword which I very powerful, you need to find them before one of Gannondorf's minions find them" answered Zelda. "Ok then but can I ask you something," wondered Link. "Yes go ahead Link," replied Zelda. "Do you know why I was chosen to be a hero?" asked Link. "I'm not really sure Link but maybe this quest will help you find the answer," answered Zelda. "Well you tried maybe your right but if not oh well I'll be back before you know it." Said Link. "You should first check Gorgon City," call out Zelda as Link was walking off.


	2. new mission

Link new journey

Chapter 2

Before link started his quest he headed home for some supplies. After getting supplies Link climbed up Gorgon Mountain. "Well, the new _big brother_ gorgon should know some info about the three artifacts" link thought. Eventually Link got to the entrance of gorgon city, when link entered not one single gorgon was inside the city. "What, the hell where are they?" link asked himself "oh man I hope the _big brother _is still there?" Link runs down the flights of stairs rushing to _big brothers_ room. Link gets in front of entrance and walks. "Surprise!" yell all the gorgons. "Ahh!" link screamed. "Geez what's the surprise for?" "Hahaha you already for got Link." Laughed big brother gorgon. "For got what?" asked link who was lost beyond imagination. "It's been ten year already since you saved the gorgons and destroyed Gannondorf." Answered big brother. "Oh really but, can I talk to you alone for a while." Link asked. "Ok let go out side really quick." Wondered big brother. Link and big brother walk outside of the room. "What is it that you wanted to tell me?" asked big brother. "Well, Gannondorf is back and do you know anything about Hyrule's three sacred artifacts?" link said hoping big brother wouldn't freak out. "Gannondorf is back," said big brother shocked "and yes I do know about Hyrule's sacred artifacts." "Sorry I had to bring bad news" apoligiezed link "but I need info on the artifacts." "It's ok link, the artifacts are in three different areas throughout Hyrule," replied big brother. "Well I'm not surprised so what places." Asked link. "Well one is with me, one is in Lake Hiylia and the last one is under Hyrule castle," replied big brother. "Oh great under ground so may I have the piece you have?" link asked. "Hahaha I don't think so." Answered big brother. "What why." Said link that was very curious. "Well I give it to you if you take care of the dodongos that taken over of the food supply once again." Replied big brother. "Damn it... I'll do it ok." Link said with an angry tone in his voice. Link walks down Gorgon Mountain and enters dodongos cavern.


End file.
